Sensors and detectors are used for a variety of applications. Information related to such devices is often processed based on prior testing of the devices within controlled conditions. In many situations, accuracy of information can be improved by reference to more precise control conditions. However, especially for devices that provide or obtain readings from within a three dimensional space, calibration or testing can be difficult as a result of difficulties in precisely or accurately representing sources of information within a three dimensional space.